Cuatro
by Lupe the Punky Hedgehog
Summary: “Los ángeles y los demonios existen, solo hay que aprender a observalos” “¿Y si no puedo? ¿Cómo hago?” “Cierra tus ojos, concentrate y cuenta hasta tres” “¿Y si llego hasta cuatro?”…


**Disclamer: Inuyasha y demás personajes no me pertenece. Así que por favor no me demandes… lo único de aquí que si es verdaderamente mío sn los errores de ortografía y el "Bolu-D-ando"**

**Cuatro**

**Por Linli-chan**

"_Los ángeles y los demonios existen, solo hay que aprender a observalos" "¿Y si no puedo? ¿Cómo hago?" "Cierra tus ojos, concentrate y cuenta hasta tres" "¿Y si llego hasta cuatro?"…_

**Primer capítulo: "Tiniebla del corazón"**

Oscuridad era aquella noche en Tokio, la gente iba de un lugar al otro, pero el caminante nocturno, exorcista de demonios, tan solo se metía en la oscuridad de las calles despobladas, guiado por su propio deseo, dejando la vida a su suerte.

No le importa mucho permanecer o no con vida… esta se acabo para el cuando Kikyou murió.

Con una mano en el bolsillo de su saco, y un frasco con agua bendita en la otra, se dirigía a un nuevo caso. Caminó rápidamente, el tiempo se estaba acabando. Un hombre pasa a su lado, siente un ligero calor en su interior, se da vuelta.

Cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta tres.

Ve como la figura de aquel ser que había pasado a su lado, dejaba ver sus alas esqueléticas, como a de los murciélagos y vampiros, solo que estas no llevaban ningún tipo de tejido entre huesos. Su rostor de carne muerta y ojos vacíos lo miran con odio. El "caminante" lo había descubierto.

Inuyasha comienza a perseguir al demonio, este comienza a correr y salta arriba de los edificios para despistar al híbrido. No cae en la trampa, lo persigue.

Arriba de una azotea, el demonio y el caminante se alistan para un duelo que, para alguno de los dos, puede ser el último.

Maldito híbrido… ¿acaso con esto piensas ganar un lugar en el cielo?- el demonio ríe abiertamente- ¿Qué acaso no sabes que la sangre que corre por tus venas jamás te permitirá tan dichosa entrada? ¡Admitelo Inuyasha! Vendrás al infierno como todos nosotros, no tienes escapataria-

El "caminante" permanecía calmo, ignorando las palabras de aquél demonio, pero bien sabiendo que son ciertas. Siempre le tendría rencor a su padre, por haberlo involucrado en este mundo, y por haberlo enviado de viaje directo al infierno –"_la eterna y doloroza agonía, por y para siempre"_- piensa para sí.

Ambos seres se miraban fijamente. Los largos y negros cabellos del joven ondeaban al compás de la brisa nocturna, con sus ojos dorados y penetrantes clavados en el pútrido cuerpo de aquél horrible ser. Inuyasha se quita el saco negro (largo hasta un poco mas de las rodillas) de cuero que llevaba puesto, para así luchar mas cómodo. Desabrocha los primeros botones de su camisa. Saca una extraña cruz que colgaba de su cuello. El demonio deja que su horrible rostro exprese temor.

La cruz de los dos mundos- dice aterrado el espectro del infierno-

Todos los inmortales le temían a dicha cruz, esta estaba hecha con metal proveniente del paraíso, y fue forjada con el fuego del infierno. Varios escritos en lenguas antiguas conformaban aquella cruz plateada. No apunta hacia el cielo, como la cruz del todo poderoso, ni hacia el infierno, como la cruz de Lucifer, apuntaba hacia ambos.

El exorcista y extarminador baña la cruz con el agua bendita. Comienza a decir antiguas oraciones. El demonio comienza a retorcerce de dolor. Inuyasha para terminar rocía el resto en el cuerpo del monstruo, haciendo que se desintegre al acto.

El caminante nocturno vuelve a colgar la pesada cruz en su cuello, recoge su abrigo y se lo pone. Hacía frío esa noche.

Igualmente, cuando valla al infierno, siempre tendré calor- suspira y sonríe melancólicamente-

Ágil, el híbrido baja de un salto de la azotea, y camina velozmente al "Ateo de los mundos". Una especie de night club, en el que tanto ángeles, como demonios, vampiros, etc podían juntarse sin empezar una pelea, ya que estaba deliberadamente prohíbido. Ese lugar fue construído por otro híbrido, como él, solo que aquél era hijo de un ángel y una mujer demonio. No hacía falta preguntarselo, ya que, si cerrabas los ojos, y contabas hasta tres, podrías ver sus alas, una negra y de vampiro en el lado izquierdo, y una blanca cubierta de plumas en el lado derecho. El propósito de aquél night club era poder unir a us dos familias, a sus dos mundos. Terminó siendo muy útil. Era un lugar perfecto para conseguir información.

Inuyasha camina mirando al suelo fijamente. Si darse cuenta choca con una mujer, esta estaba llorando.

Perdón, yo… no miré- se excusa la mujer secando sus lágrimas-

…- el hanyou no dice palabra alguna, solamente se queda mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer. Estaban hinchados- no llores- dice secamente. La mujer se sorprende, lo mira fijamente- si no te vas a ver fea y avegentada- vuelve a decir en un tono seco- Ahora déjame pasar, no quiero tener que cuidar niñas, estoy apurado- vuelve a decir, más frío y más seco que nunca-

Que grosero…-murmura la joven que no devía tener mas de 25- me pregunto que clase de "asuntito" tiene que atender un hombre a estas horas- era cierto eso, era muy tarde, madrugada, en algunas horas amanecería. A Inuyasha le molestó este comentario, la miró despectivamente-

Una simple humana como tú, jamás podrá comprenderlo…- dice mientras empuja a la muchacha a un lado para así seguir su viaje.

La presencia de aquella mujer lo había perturvado, era casi identica a Kikyou, talvez un poco más suelta, pero era muy parecida.

_**Flash back**_

_-Inuyasha…- dice triztemente Kagura, la mejor amiga de Kikyou, luego de enterarse de su muerte-_

_Inuyasha la había encontrado muerta en su propia casa, asesinada, acuchillada, violada repetidas veces, marcas de fuertes chupones en todo su cuerpo, restos de saliva en sus senos y miembro. Esa imagen lo marcó para siempre, estaban a punto de casarse, el la amaba. La pasaban bien, se reían, disfrutaban de los momentos juntos que compartían._

_-Inuyasha…- repite Kagura, sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos-ella... me refiero a Kikyou…no fue asesinada por cualquiera…-_

_-¡Explícate Kagura!-Exige Inuyasha, comenzando a interesarse por las palabras de aquella mujer- ¿Quién mató a Kikyou?-_

_-Kikyou tenía un amante Inuyasha- explica enojada Kagura, debido al horrible tono que usó aquél hombre para con ella. Él abre los ojos- ella te amaba, nunca dejó de hacerlo- explicaba la mujer- pero, debido a tu trabajo de casi tiempo completo, ella se sentía muy sola, jamás supo que era lo que hacías, con quienes te reunías, nunca supo mucho de ti- da un profundo suspiro- ella buscaba alguna aventura, alguna emoción, algo de lo que preocuparse, y así conoció a Musuo…-otro suspiro- Él estaba un poco loco… tenía problemas, Kikyou quería dejarlo, pero Musuo se estaba volviendo muy violento… demaciado. Supongo que ella quiso dejarlo, por eso él la mató- Kagura rompió en llanto, Inuyasha se quedó estático-_

_No dijo nada, solo se retiró de la casa. La mujer de mirada de rubí jamás supo que fue de él. Este jamás volvió a ser el mismo, sumido en la oscuridad de su corazón, dedicó el tiempo completo a su trabajo. Dormía poco, trabajaba mucho… "domir es para araganes", se decía, y "morir es para cobardes"._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Su corazón se volvió a comprimir, recuerdos, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba. Su mayor deseo era ir al cielo, para estar con ella, él sabía que ella estaba ahí… pero le iba a ser imposible.

"_un mitad vampiro jamás obtendrá el maravilloso regalo del cielo, no importa que tan puro haya sido en vida"-_ se repetía una y otra vez-

Apuró más el paso cuando vió las luces rojas, azules y verdes salir de la puerta de la cuadra siguiente. Había llegado al "Ateo de los mundos".

Un hombre musculoso y de piel oscura vigilaba la entrada. Inuyasha se para frente a él. Este le muestra una carta, pero del lado de atrás.

Dos de copas- dice el hanyou con total seguridad, el hombre se mueve y lo deja pasar.

Sube las escaleras. Entra al salón, donde se podía ver seres sobrenaturales de todo tipo sentados en mesas o en la barra, charlando, discutiendo, apostando. Cruza un pasillo de espejos y toca la puerta que se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo. Se le había hecho tarde… de seguro Sesshomaru lo mataría.

Entra, lo ve sentado atrás de su ecritorio.

Cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta tres.

Los abre.

Logra dislumbrar aquella imagen divina, ojos dorados como demonios, cabello liso y plateado, como los ángeles. Un ala de ángel, la otra de demonio.

Has llegado tarde, "caminante"…-

Lo siento Sesshomaru, pero estaba terminando mi anterior trabajo, vine por mi paga-

Lo sé, lo sé…- Sesshomaru arroja un buen fajo de dinero al escritorio. Inuyasha lo toma. Revisa- ¿acaso crees que te daré de menos? Valla que eres desconfiado ¬¬-

De tí puedo esperar cualquier cosa- Inuyasha guarda el dinero en su bolsillo-¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí?-

Veo que no te gusta descansar Inuyasha- dice mientras se acomoda en su sillón- A decir verdad, si- se acomoda el cabello, enciende un cigarrillo-dime Inuyasha ¿le temes a la muerte?-

A decir verdad no, realmente no me importa-

Exelente, porque este trabajo, es mucho más peligroso que todos los demás-

**Bueno, he aquí una nueva historia, como podrán ver un AU.**

**Pensaba esperar a terminar con mi otra historia, pero a decir verdad, las ganas de escribir esta me mataban /. Espero que les haya gustado, realmente estas historia a mi me parece muy interesante, si bien los capítulos no son muy largos, pretendo que valgan la pena. Se que este cap no es muy divertido, pero sepan entenderme! es el primero.**

**Otra cosa, se que el título es algo extraño… "cuatro", ¿Qué clase de cosa es esa? Un número por título? Bueno, más que nada se basa en ese pequeño texto que se encontrará al comienzo de cada capítulo, que también es el summary de esta historia. **

**Espero que dejen sus reviews, ya que para mí son un tesoro muy preciado nN que me impulsa y me da animos para seguir escribiendo. Eso sí, me dan mucha tarea en el secu, por lo que las actualizaciones no serán inmediatas, sepan disculparme, pero quiero que sepan que, mientras más sean los reviews, más rápido actualizaré, debido a que mis ánimos irán en aumento nn!**

**Bueno, llegó la hora de mi sección, la que incluiré en todos los capítulos (mientras no se me acaben las ideas) y que pueden incluir ustedes en sus propios fics si la idea les interesa. Esta sección se basa, básicamente, en plantear esas preguntas que uno se hace cotidianamente sobre la serie. Por favor, espero que en sus reviews dejen sus opiniones sobre esta sección, para así tener más que debatir, sacar conclusiones y estadísticas, etc.**

**Bolu-D-ando:**

**Jakotsu, un personaje que es adorado por todos nosotros, debido a su personalidad, pero…**

**Si jakotsu en lugar de ser homosexual fuera más machito… se lo podría considerar como uno de los sex simbols de Inuyasha? Si no se subiera la parte izquieda del quimono, si no se pintara los labios ni los ojos, si llevara el pelo suelto, y si tuviera una voz mas masculina (al estilo Sesshi) les parecería lindo?**

**Ahora sí, se despide cordialmente y pidiendo a gritos REVIEWS! y PARTICIPACIÓN EN EL Bolu-D-ando!**

**Linli-chan**


End file.
